it hurts
by eijikikumarufan
Summary: Izzy plans to tell Mimi, how he feels, but then he saw Mimi with another guy, how would it affect Izzy, then his sister gives him some advice, will he tell Mimi his feeling or not? Koumi!...please read and review...thanks


Me: Hi

**Me: Hi! This fanfic is a digimon fic, my 1****st**** digimon fanfic!!**

**Izzy: So, what's it gonna be sis? Taiora? Takari?**

**Me: None, It's Koumi**

**Izzy(blushes): WHAT?!**

**Drew: What is Koumi anyway?**

**Me: Good question Drew…Koumi is the pairing between, Mimi and Izzy**

**Drew: Wow! Your bro got a pairing too?**

**Me: Yep!! I'm the one you don't know who I like**

**Izzy: Yeah! How about mftmfffft (Mae covers Izzy's mouth)**

**Me: Drew!! Disclaimer please!**

**Drew: Topcoordinator18 does not own digimon or any of its characters, but Izzy's big sister, Rose is an OC**

**Me: Thanks, dedicate to my classmates Flora and Jude**

**It Hurts**

Izzy was sitting on the steps of their house, holding a rose in his hands, and was very sad, all he could thik about is this…

_Flashback_

_Izzy went down to the park, knowing Mimi was there, when he came to the playground, he stop dead on his tracks, he saw Mimi with another boy, he had black hair, white shirt, blue pants and was taller then Izzy, he was more cute too, Izzy then saw Mimi holding a pink rose on her hands blushing as she was talking to the boy happily, Izzy's then lowered his head and his hair covered his eyes, as he slowly backed away without Mimi or the boy noticing him…_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Izz, what wrong?" A voice said

"Oh, Hi Rose, nothings wrong, really" Izzy lied

"Come on, I'm your sister, I know if something's wrong with you" Rose argued

"Alright, something is wrong!!" Izzy cried

"What?" Rose asked worried

"Why do you have to know?" Izzy said a bit annoyed

"Cause I'm you sister, that's why!" Rose argued

"Alright, It's about Mimi" Izzy said blushing

"What?! What happened Izz?" Rose asked

"Well…I saw her with…another guy" Izzy muttered

"Oh, I get it now" Rose said grinning

"You do?" Izzy asked

"Yep, you're jealous, because you think Mimi likes the guy" Rose said

"Well, kinda" Izzy said blushing

"Oh, how sweet, my brother's in love!!" Rose teased

"Hmp…you know, that's not gonna help me' Izzy mumbled

'I know" Rose said laughing

"Hmp..." Izzy said angrily

"Oh, don't get mad Izz, I'm just playing with ya" Rose said sheepishly

"As if" Izzy said still angry

"Anyways, I think you should tell Mimi how ya feel" Rose said a bit serious

"Why should I? Maybe she loves someone else" Izzy muttered

"Cause ya like her, and besides it could never hurt to try" Rose argued

"Yes it will!" Izzy shouted

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rose asked

"Cause, If I tell Mimi I love her, and she'll tell me she already loves someone else, then I'll just get hurt" Izzy muttered

"How can you be sure that Mimi loves someone else?" Rose said almost shouting

"Well…uh…um…I don't!" Izzy cried

"See, I know it might hurt, but you can at least try, I mean, what if Mimi likes you, but she can't wait forever, so when someone else tells her what they feel, she might ending up liking him, then you'll get more hurt!" Rose cried

"Your right sis, I am gonna tell my feeling for Mimi" Izzy said now with more courage

"That's the Izzy I know." Rose said proudly looking at her brother

"Thanks sis!" Izzy said

"Welcome bros" Rose said

"_I'm gonna find Mimi and tell her what I feel for her, but wait, where could she be? I know at the park!" _Izzy thought

At the park…

Izzy went straight to the playground and saw Mimi, sitting at the bench all alone.

"Hi Mimi!" Izzy said nervously

"Oh, Hey Izzy" Mimi said cheerfully

"Listen Mimi…"Izzy said blushing

"What is it Izzy?" Mimi asked

"I…I…I…love you" Izzy blurted out blushing

At first Mimi was speechless but the she said…

"I love you to Izzy"

"You do?" Izzy cried

"I do" Mimi blushed

Then Izzy leaned to Mimi at kissed her

**The End**

**May: Wow!! That was a bit short**

**Drew: It's a oneshot May**

**May: I know that Drew! Pfttttttttttttt(sticking her tongue at him)**

**Drew: So childish**

**Me and May: What wrong with being childish**

**Drew: Well…**

**Me: Ok stop! Anyways please read and review!! thanks**


End file.
